Underdogs
by emily.down
Summary: Another series of oneshots, this time, centred on Damon and Bonnie. The cutest underdogs ever.
1. Chapter 1

They're both sprawled on the living room sofa, watching TV, of all things. Damon has a drink in his hand, Bonnie, a plate full of cookies.

From time to time, he or she steals a look at each other, but it's very brief and if you blink, you've missed it.

'Cookies?' she asks after a while.

He stares at the plate and shrugs his shoulders.

'Eh, why not?'

He grabs one and contemplates eating it. Then, right before her eyes, he dips it in his whiskey glass.

And then he takes a bite.

'Wow, delicious combo. Who knew.'

Now he looks at her carefully to see if she's frowning disapprovingly. She'll probably jump straight ahead in a rant about how alcohol is bad and what he did isn't cute.

'Huh, let me see,' she says instead, yanking the glass out of his hand and dipping her own cookie in it.

She takes a bite.

'Hmm. Decent I suppose, but it's obvious you're an amateur,' she says, handing him back the glass.

He has to prevent the laugh trying to escape his throat.

There are many times when he forgets she's not Elena. And he feels close to happy every time she proves she's not.

She's just...

'Hey, I think one's enough. Wouldn't want you to get drunk,' she says, slapping his hand when he tries to reach for another cookie.

...Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

They were at the Grill again. Just your typical Saturday night in Mystic Falls, where nothing ever happens.

He was sure there was some obscure event the town was celebrating in the town square but that still equated to nothing. He wondered if he should move, after all. I mean here he was, in the prime of his vampire life, wasting time in a place where beauty pageants were still a thing.

Bonnie plopped down next to him, holding two beers and her unnerving smile.

'Hey, stop being grouchy.'

'I'm afraid I can't.'

'Oh yeah, the girl at the bar kept asking me your name. I told her your name is Eugene.'

Damon made a face.

'Was that necessary?'

'Yep. She was giving you sex stares.'

'And that bothers you because?'

'Well, you know, three's a crowd,' she mumbled.

'Not in my book. What if I wanted to take that girl home and have my way with her?'

'Good luck on that. I also told her you've just broken up with your boyfriend.'

'You did what?'

'Hey, I wanted to be safe she wouldn't bother us. Unlike last time when you just had to invite those twins to drink with us,' she said, giving him an accusatory loo.

'But they were twins!' he defended himself. 'Both redheads!'

'Yeah, don't remind me.'

He sighed and looked away annoyed.

'Next time you could ask me when you plan on telling people I'm gay.'

'Next time don't hang out with me,' she said simply.

'Maybe I won't,' he muttered. 'You know this will spread like wildfire, right?'

'Oh come on. Don't flatter yourself so much. You're not the only thing people here ever talk about.'

Another familiar couple stepped through the front door. Stefan and Elena waved at them cheerfully, looking like two smug celebrities.

'Oh brother...the wonder team at six o'clock,' Damon growled.

'Be nice,' Bonnie told him.

'Why? It's only my back stabbing brother and the girl I like.'

'Yeah, that's why I told you to be nice,' Bonnie said, smiling.

They approached their table.

'Funny running into you two, again,' Elena began, pecking Bonnie on the cheek.

'Yeah, I thought you were staying in, Damon,' Stefan added.

'Bonnie dragged me here...for some chit-chat.'

'I see. Good job, Bonnie.'

'Thanks. Look, I even got him to drink beer,' she said, grinning.

'Don't worry, a bottle of Jack is waiting for me at home,' Damon muttered.

'Not if I race you,' Bonnie joked.

Damon smiled despite himself.

'By the way,' Elena said, pointing at the girl at the bar, 'Cindy asked me when you started dating men. She said it's a great pity for this town. What's that about?'

Damon cursed under his breath and glared at Bonnie.

'Hey don't look at me! You're the one living with your brother in a giant old mansion,' she replied.

Eventually, the 'wonder team' left the premise and Bonnie and Damon were left to their own business.

'Thanks for ruining my reputation, _Bonnie_.'

'Sheesh, just go tell everyone I'm a lesbian then,' she said, folding her arms.

'I would, but guys would still find you attractive! So you've set a clever trap.'

'Well, there's only one way to fix this whole gay thing,' she said, waving her hair.

'I am _not_ going to kiss you,' Damon said quickly, taking a large gulp.

Bonnie frowned confused.

'Uh, no, I wasn't going to suggest that. I was going to tell you to go talk to Cindy...'

'Oh,' he said sheepishly.

‚Yeah. But you know, whatever makes you happy, whatever floats your boat...'

'I got it, _Bennett_.'

Three hours later, as they were leaving the pub and Damon was walking her home, Bonnie started giggling.

'What's so amusing?'

'Nothing.'

'You know I'm just going to keep asking.'

'Can't I just laugh for no reason?'

'It's never without reason with you.'

'Well, this time it is,' she said, making a face.

After three minutes of complete silence, she burst out into laughter.

'But were you really thinking about kissing me?'

Damon groaned and grabbed her arm.

'Come on, let's get you home before I do something I'll regret.'


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful Monday morning and Damon was sleeping happily under his snug covers, undisturbed by the tedious rays of sunshine outside thanks to his centuries-old lavish, crimson curtains.

He was having a very nice dream about floating on clouds and seeing Elena naked in the shower when suddenly, someone pulled the curtains roughly, leaving him completely exposed.

All that painful light landed right on his tired, grim face.

He squinted upset.

'Wake up, little pansy!'

He rolled on the other side and sighed heavily. He knew this voice.

Bonnie had jumped on his bed and was now in the process of dumping a very large school bag over his feet.

'It's a bright and colourful day outside! The birds are chirping, the sky is shining and I am pissed so I want to talk!' she said loudly.

'Ugh, can't you talk to one of your insipid friends?' he mumbled, trying to hide his head under his pillow.

'But I am doing just that, silly.'

'Go away, Bonnie.'

She took this as an invitation so she crossed her legs and assumed a more comfortable position.

'So here I was in English class, trying to understand why Hemingway couldn't stop using the word 'and' in his short stories...'

'Oh, God...' Damon muttered. 'Here it goes...'

'...when the door flew open and the principal came in. You know, that short guy with the bald patch on his head and that mustard moustache... you know him?'

Silence.

'Damon...'

'What?'

'Do you know him or not? Cuz it's funnier if you know him.'

'How the hell should I know? I don't go to that stupid place...'

'Come on, you've met him once when Elena was head of the masked ball committee. Remember how he was hitting on Jenna and Alaric got all manly in his face...'

He sighed. He supposed Elena naked wouldn't be a dream option anymore. Not with Bonnie's voice ruining it.

'So, remember now?'

'God, Bonnie, just go on with the story!' he yelled exasperated, keeping his eyes shut.

'Okay, I can see you are eager. So, out of the blue, he came in and guess what he told us? Our charity campaign had been cancelled. Just like that!'

'Seriously, you woke me up for this?' he asked, irritation seeping in his voice.

'Well, sorry, but it's a very important thing for this town,' she said, crossing her arms.

'Ugh, no one cares, I can assure you.'

'Naturally,' she continued, undeterred, 'I got very upset and I let him know it.'

'Of course you did...'

'I told him only the most horrible, ruthless creature on Earth would cancel our totally awesome charity to save the Mystic Falls forest squirrels!'

'Squirrels...?' he asked confused.

'Don't interrupt. So then he, being a colossal jerk, said no one even knows or cares about the squirrels. To which I replied that he shouldn't even be a principal if he doesn't know his own local fauna. You know what he said?'

'Detention...?' he muttered quietly.

'Detention! Can you believe that?'

'Hardly.'

'So, I got super-pissed and I told him that his treatment was unfair and that I had every right to express my thoughts. This is a free country, after all. Also, it wasn't like I had insulted his family. I had just expressed a perfectly legit point of view. But nooo, he just went on and on with detention!'

Damon was contemplating killing her or killing himself.

'So guess what I did? I made him believe I was going to detention and then, when he wasn't looking, I ran away and came here! Ha!'

Damon hid his laughter in his pillow.

'Now of course he might have made the school porter look for me, because let's face it, that new guy, Ron, hasn't liked me from the start –well, ever since I pointed out he was throwing the bottles in the paper container instead of the glass – '

Before she realized what was happening, she was pulled down by a strong hand.

She landed right next to him, her head on the pillow.

For a split-second, her eyes widened before she relaxed.

She was going to open her mouth, but he had foreseen that. He pulled the large cover over their heads.

'Time to go to sleep,' he said sleepily.

She smiled sheepishly.

'Well, this works both ways, cuz I was going to hide...'

He raised an eyebrow.

'You are _such_ a dork.'

She was going to protest, but she saw he was already falling asleep. His face had softened and the lines on his forehead had disappeared.

She raised herself slightly to get up and get out of bed, but he growled under his breath and pushed her down, pulling the cover over her again.

'No moving,' he mumbled.

Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Grass through her hair like green waters. She was gazing at the birch canopies which were threatening to fall over her with their dew-laden branches.

The sky was cut into small rectangular, blinking through a web of leaves.

Her view was spectacular, albeit fragmentary.

But she was not sitting in the most comfortable position. Her neck was leaning against a rough log. She craned her neck further and further away, even though her bones felt like they would snap at any moment.

'Not that I'm not enjoying this...er, experiment, but my back and my neck are killing me,' she said matter-of-factly.

He grunted. That meant he had heard her.

His hands landed on the sides of her head and moved it in a mother comfortable position.

_How does he do that? He can't even see_, she wondered.

Although he had alleviated a bit of her pain, she was still feeling painfully uncomfortable. But oddly enough, it had more to do with the dirty, wet soil and sticky grass blades than his actual teeth.

He was just grazing lightly, barely sucking anything out.

Well, he was sucking out just enough to get the taste of it. Then he would give her his verdict.

It had started from one silly conversation topic.

'Do you sometimes drink your own blood?' Bonnie had asked.

He had replied in the affirmative. 'It happens when I'm turning innocent young girls into deadly sex predators.'

'Oh. Cute. What does it taste like?'

'My blood? Well, funny you should ask...'

And somehow this had turned into a proposition which had led to this experiment.

'I'd like to know what your blood tastes like. Consider it an early birthday present.'

And now he was having a sip.

'Had enough already?' she asked after some moments.

He mumbled something in her neck.

'I think you drank more than a glass,' she quipped.

After two seconds, he finally pulled back and wiped his mouth clean. He looked away immediately. She supposed he didn't want her seeing his hunger. It was kind of considerate of him.

He raised himself and sat down next to her.

He placed his hand on her upper arm and pulled her up gently.

'Sorry I pulled you down a bit,' he said awkwardly.

Bonnie started massaging her neck softly.

'Ouch, kinda stings when you let go,' she complained. 'Kind of like a mosquito bite.'

'Don't compare me to a disease-carrying insect. And _don't_ make a joke about STDs,' he said, warning her with his finger.

'Man, you take away all my fun.'

'I'm sure.'

'So...I guess this was interesting. I got bit by a vampire. That's gotta count for something on my CV, right?'

'It depends on how you phrase it,' he joked.

'Okay, I am dying to hear. What does it taste like?'

He wrinkled his nose upset.

'Lemons.'

Bonnie scratched her head in confusion.

'What?'

'It tastes like lemons.'

'Oh. Are you serious?'

'Yes, _Bonnie_. God, can't believe you just made me drink a glass of sugarless lemonade,' he huffed.

'Sugarless le... Wait a second, how can my blood taste like lemons? I haven't had some in weeks.'

'It's not about that. It's about the way it tastes to me.'

'And it tastes like lemons...'

'Pretty much. And I'm sure stuffing yourself with chocolate won't help,' he added, knowing she would suggest that.

'And you take away my fun again!' she complained, hitting him in the shoulder.

'Hey, I call 'em like I taste 'em. '

'That's retarded.'

'Well, you're as sour as your blood.'

Bonnie leant into him slightly and chuckled in her palm.

'So, what does Elena's blood taste like?' she asked out of the blue.

'Why the curiosity?'

'Well, I need to know I'm not the only fruit-oriented one.'

'Don't worry, you're my first lemon,' he said, smirking.

'Come on, tell me.'

'I don't know if Elena would want me to discredit such vital information...'

'Damon.'

'Okay, fine. Cinnamon.'

'Cinnamon,' Bonnie repeated blankly.

'Cinnamon. There, happy?'

Bonnie shrugged and kicked her feet into the ground.

'Strange.'

'Why?'

'I...wasn't expecting that.'

'Well, she _is_ goody-two-shoes Elena, what's not to expect?'

'She's not a goody-two-shoes, but I guess it fits.'

'Of course it does.'

'Some get lemons, some get cinnamon.'

'Yes, she's sweet, you're sour, now go sulk about it,' he said, rolling his eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders.

'She is _pretty_ sweet.'

Damon stared at her profile. Her nose arched up into the air like a delicate arrow. Her eye looked slightly sad, though. His knee touched hers playfully.

'On the other hand...' he began carefully, 'Elena is cookies material. You're more like gin.'

She laughed. 'More like gin? What?'

'Hey, it's just an insanely good combo. Just something to think about...' he muttered.

Bonnie looked up at the sky again.

'We should probably head out,' she said into his shoulder.

'And do what exactly?'

'Well, I've got to take a shower,' she said, pointing at her neck.

'Gee, Bonnie, I'm not contagious you know.'

'No, I actually don't,' she bit back grinning.

Damon smiled wanly.

'Though, I also wanna get rid of the crumbs of dirt in my pants,' she added.

'Too much information, Bennett.'

A couple of seconds of much appreciated silence.

'Damon?'

'Yes, Bonnie?'

'You're not going to tell anyone else about...'

'Your lemon blood? Already texted Stefan and Alaric.'

Bonnie rolled her eyes and slowly got up, as to prevent any dizziness.

He followed suit, a rueful smile plastered on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**_So this chapter is a bit on the M side of things, so be warned. This is after all, a vampire story and Damon is not a saint so if you're not into these sort of plots, turn away. _**

**_Thanks again to my readers and reviews for kicking ass :)  
><em>**

**_Please tell me what you think._**

* * *

><p>'You're completely mad,' Bonnie remarked, breaking the silence.<p>

She was sitting on the couch, holding her whiskey glass and staring at the vampire with what he supposed was a scandalized look.

Damon was sprawled on the living room carpet before her, sucking busily on the neck of what looked like a 30 year old prostitute.

This would have shocked any normal by-stander, not only because the prostitute was obviously dead but also because Damon had no qualms about brutally feeding on her in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie herself would have been much more affected had she not actually known the full story.

'I was driving back from Georgia and I found her lying dead by the side of the road. Three bullets in her chest. No purse, no ID, nothing. Such a gift doesn't come every day, you know,' he had explained.

To prove this, he had shown Bonnie the weapon wounds.

'How do I know you didn't shoot her yourself?' she had asked.

'Do I look like the kind of man who needs to shoot his prostitutes?'

They hadn't argued much longer after that. Bonnie had eventually admitted there was no harm in taking the leftovers, as she had put it, as long as no one minded.

But now that they had settled comfortably and Damon was drinking away, she realized something dreadful.

'No, I'm actually being unusually reasonable, Bonnie,' he replied, his bloodied mouth grinning at her.

'No, Damon. What if she has AIDS?' she blurted out.

Damon stopped mid-way and raised his head.

'What?'

'It just came to me. What if you're drinking infected blood?'

'Really, Bonnie? AIDS?'

'I'm being serious!'

'Well, it's extremely impolite of you to suggest that poor Stacy here is _that_ kind of girl.'

'Stacy?'

'I thought naming her would be a bit more personal.'

'I don't have anything against _Stacy_, it's just a possibility you need to consider.'

'And to think Bonnie Bennett is prejudiced against hookers.'

'I'm not prej- this argument is stupid and you know it! I am one of the biggest social activists in town.'

'You're hanging out with a vampire who's sucking off a dead whore. I think the boat's sailed on that one.'

'First off, I didn't come here expecting to see you drain a corpse, second, that's completely unfair and so not the point!'

Damon sighed and rolled his eyes.

'What is the point then? The blood doesn't taste any worse, if that's your concern.'

'No, you idiot, don't you see? You could get it yourself!' she explained annoyed.

Her voice echoed in the eerie silence of the giant mansion.

Damon jumped to her side and hovered over her amused.

'Aren't you forgetting something, precious?'

'What? That you're wearing fang condoms?' she barked, pushing him away.

Damon laughed out loud.

'No, dummie. I'm already dead. The stuff would just drain out of my system.'

Bonnie opened her mouth prepared to say something back, but upon realizing he was right she coughed awkwardly and dropped her glare.

'Oh...'

'Yep. This isn't my first time you know. How do you think I survived all these years?'

Bonnie looked down at the dead redhead whose dry blood was already staining his oak floor.

'Can't believe I forgot that,' she said, hitting her forehead against her cool glass.

'Don't worry, it's perfectly normal to forget. Humans do the whole 'dead hooker in my living room' thing all the time,' he explained, grinning.

'Of course, why didn't I think of that?' she drawled in heavy sarcasm.

'Don't be too hard on yourself. Vampires are intellectually superior.'

Bonnie hit him in the chest.

'You know it's totally unfair that you get to do all this shit and never get a disease,' she huffed.

'Yeah, life's a bitch,' Damon agreed sympathetically.

'And then you die,' Bonnie added the last part. 'Not in your case, though. You just keep on living, pain free.'

Damon was about to contradict her about the last part but he decided against it.

'Now that we've established I'm a carefree vampire, can I go enjoy the rest of my dinner or do we have to talk about how life's being unfair to a gorgeous, privileged seventeen year old?' he asked.

Bonnie sighed.

'I need new friends.'

Damon patted her shoulder and went back to finishing off Stacy.


	6. Chapter 6

She hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but she had found herself standing behind the door to his room without even knowing why she was there. She guessed the voices must have led her here, but she couldn't fathom why.

Elena and Damon were arguing inside.

'I don't know what your game is, but she _won't_ be another Caroline for you,' Elena was telling him angrily.

'My game? Really, Elena?'

'Well, what do you call it?'

'What the hell is your problem? We just hang out sometimes,' Damon protested.

'Oh yeah? Until you decide to feed on her and turn her into your puppet?'

'That was a long time ago! I don't do shit like that anymore! Not to people I know anyways.'

'And what will stop you now?'

Damon avoided the question.

'Look, Caroline _chose_ to be with me.'

'Like she knew she was making a choice! You were treating her like an object, not like a real human being.'

'First off, Bonnie isn't exactly human to begin with, and second I haven't even touched her!' he yelled back.

'How am I supposed to believe you?' Elena asked.

'You think Bennett would be quiet if something like that happened? She has a mean punch you know,' Damon said smirking.

Bonnie smiled despite the general confusion that was clouding her mind.

'Fine then, but how do I know you haven't compelled her?' Elena asked again.

'Why are you suddenly so damn hostile?'

'Because Damon, you used one of my friends already, I can't exactly _trust_ you,' she spat.

'What, so I can't hang out with Bonnie cuz she's your friend? Fuck that. I do whatever I want.'

'Not to her,' Elena protested. 'Bonnie is my closest friend. You will not harm her.'

'You think I must be doing something to her, something harmful, otherwise she wouldn't spend so much time with me, am I correct?' Damon asked, smiling bitterly.

Elena opened her mouth to retort, but realizing he was partially right, she closed it in shame and looked down guiltily.

'I see.'

'I'm sorry, Damon, but I know her and I know you.'

'You obviously don't.'

'I am trying to understand you. But it's hard to forget everything you've done.'

Damon ran a hand through his air in exasperation.

'Somehow all our talks reach this dead point where there's nothing left to say.'

Elena shrugged her shoulders.

'I have said what needed to be said. I don't want Bonnie to get hurt.'

'Why don't you admit what's really bothering you?' Damon asked fiercely.

Elena frowned confused.

'Bennett and I are getting closer and you don't like that. You're suddenly pointing fingers at me for no reason. See, you don't want me as more than a friend, but you don't want me to have anyone else. You probably want both Stefan and I to adore you for all eternity, you're beginning to resemble Ka...'

'Don't you dare say it, Damon! Don't you dare! You know I am nothing like _her_!'

Damon's expression softened when he saw Elena's eyes getting watery.

'Elena.'

'I want you to have friends, I want you to be normal, I want you to stop harming yourself, but I can't risk my best friends when I know you're not good with keeping people by your side,' she said softly.

'So...what do you want me to do, Elena? You want me to stay away from her?'

She sighed and shook her head.

'No. I don't know. Maybe. Maybe I want to be sure nothing is going to happen.'

'Elena. She's just a girl I know who happens to be your friend. We hang out sometimes...We're barely friends, you've got nothing to worry about. I...don't care enough to get involved.'

Bonnie didn't hear what Elena replied or how the conversation went from there, because she turned around and walked away slowly, feeling like a heavy weight had been put on her shoulders. Actually, the weight was in her heart, but she would never admit that.

The sadness quickly turned into anger as she hastened her pace. They were talking about her as if she couldn't make her own decisions. As if she didn't know what an asshole Damon Salvatore could be.

And Elena was just as confused as he was. They both wanted each other, but one of them wanted more.

She balled her fists. She was not going to stand this.

Even if she was just some girl to him, and he was just some vampire to her.

* * *

><p>Bonnie couldn't exactly cancel on Elena at the last minute even though she wanted nothing better than to stay inside. She had been tempted to call her and tell her she was feeling sick, but she realized she shouldn't be the one avoiding them.<p>

When she arrived at her house at nine p.m. sharp, Elena greeted her warmly and told her they'd watch the movie on the terrace in the back yard. Stefan had brought a projector.

'Which one is it tonight?' Bonnie asked.

'Didn't I tell you? _It Happened One Night_.'

'Oh, right, of course, I forgot,' Bonnie said distractedly.

Caroline and Matt were there too, so it was easier for her not to face Damon and vice versa. She had not even seen him since the talk. She felt she would probably slap him out of the room if she did.

'Jeremy, get those damn cookies out of the oven! I can see the smoke from here!' Elena shouted angrily.

'It's okay, Elena, I'll do it,' Bonnie offered, dropping her purse on the sofa and heading for the kitchen.

She looked out the window. Everyone was already on the terrace, drinking and chatting while Stefan fumbled with the projector. Jeremy was bringing the chairs out.

She almost burnt herself pulling out the tray of cookies. She dropped it hastily on the table.

'Careful with that. Burning is not a good way for a witch to go,' a deep voice quipped.

Damon was standing at the door, arms folded.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

'Shouldn't you be out mocking Stefan for the movie selection?'

'How'd you know it was him who picked it?' Damon asked amused.

'Please. A 1939 movie with Clark Gable. Only he could be so cheesy,' Bonnie added smiling to herself.

Damon chuckled. 'I like the way you think.'

He reached out to grab a cookie but she slapped his hand.

'Later. You'll eat the whole tray.'

'When have I ever done that?' he scoffed.

'Just about every time you come by,' she said sternly.

Damon smiled, remembering how they spent a whole night drinking whiskey and munching on cookies. Good memories, he thought.

Bonnie was thinking the same thing.

'Contemplating what I'm contemplating?' Damon asked mischievously.

'Forget it, there's never any alcohol here,' she said shaking her head.

'So how will I get through the night then?' he asked, leaning towards her in his usual fashion.

Bonnie wanted to scream at him. He was always flirty and playful, even though he obviously saw her as a friend.

Elena popped her head in suddenly and the two drew apart.

'Everything okay in here?' she asked cheerfully.

Bonnie looked away annoyed.

'Yep, perfect,' she mumbled.

'Damon, come on, Stefan needs you a bit,' Elena said pulling his arm.

Bonnie watched them go feeling the blood run a bit faster through her veins. It was obvious Elena wasn't just protecting a friend. She was a bit too possessive.

She knew she had to fix this problem. Not because she wouldn't be able to feel comfortable, but also because she didn't like to play around and pretend nothing had happened.

So, right before the movie was about to start, she excused herself saying she had to go to the bathroom and signalled Damon to follow her.

She waited in the hallway for a full minute, before he showed up.

He was frowning confused.

'Unless you want to bail, I'm not interested.'

She rolled her eyes and raised herself slightly, before grabbing his head and pressing her lips on his.

It was a very quick touch, almost unnoticeable, but Damon was wide awake when she pulled away. He was staring at her in shock, but there also a mixture of pleasure behind his eyes.

He grabbed her waist roughly and pulled her to him.

He almost went in to kiss her, but she shook her head.

'I just wanted to prove I'm not just some girl you know,' she said, squirming away.

'W-What?' he asked.

Damon realized slowly that she had overheard him and Elena.

'I feel much better now,' she added cheerfully, grinning. 'Lifted a weight off my shoulders really. Too bad you're still just a vampire to me.'

Damon was at a loss for words. He felt the blow right down to his impenetrable ego.

Bonnie walked away satisfied, knowing she had probably caused a big mess, but suddenly not caring.


End file.
